una duda por la noche
by romanticpokemon
Summary: ES MI primera historia no sean rudos. se trata del romance entre una luxray y un arcanine.por favor si pueden decirme como agregar capitulos a las historias estaria muy agradecido.Actualizado ahora con otra historia de un sceptile y una loppuny.
1. Lyna y Jacob

Era una noche estrellada. La luxray (lyna) espara a su amor, pero una duda le llegaba a la cabeza "por que Jacob me ama a mi?". Miro con una cara de decepción hacia el cielo.

-_por que el me amara? no soy linda, soy tímida, no hablo mucho. Él siempre esta rodeado de chicas mucho mas lindas que yo. por que me ama a_ mi?- lyna bajo la mirada.

-_Sera acaso que perdió una apuesta? o solo esta jugando con mis sentimientos? ay! quiero saber por que-_ le comenzó a correr una lagrima por la mejilla.

Se escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos. Era un arcanine, Jacob para ser esacto.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa se sentó al lado de Lyna. Le dijo:-hola, Lyna. llegaste antes que yo? debo estar aflojan...-se detubo al ver la lagrima correr por la mejilla de Lyna.- Qué pasó Lyna? estas llorando. que te pasa? dimelo, por favor.

-...-se quedo callada sin decir nada.

-Que pasa? LYna por favor hablame!-Jacob dijo desesperado

-por qué...-dijo en voz baja.

-Qué?- respondio Jacob.

-Por qué me amas a mi? no soy linda, soy tímida, no soy valiente!-comenso a hablar Lyna.-qué es? qué es lo que tanto te atrae de mi?

-...- suspiro y se relajo-es solo por eso que estas así? pensé que era algo más serio, pero ya puedo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Qué? no es serio? no se por que me amas y dices que no es serio?-Lyna dijo casi gritando.

-Bueno, es que la respuesta es bastante visible, al menos desde mi punto de vista.-respondio aun con una sonrisa.

-Qué? la es simple? como no soy linda, no soy valiente, soy tímida. Qué se puede apreciar de mi? además tu siempre estas rodeado de hembras más lindas que yo.- Lyna dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez.

-Bueno, a ti te parece que son más lindas que tú, pero para mi tu eres la más linda.-Lyna comenzó a elevar el rostro al escuchar eso.-dices que eres tímida pero cuando te lo propones eres muy agradable.- Lyna miró el rostro de Jacob.-también dices no ser valiente y yo te visto pelear contra pokemons más grandes que yo y también más fuertes sin temblar un poco.- Lyna comenzó a sonreir- y dime, Como no amar a alguien como tu?- dijo acercandoce al rostro de Lyna.-

-si fuese así muchos pokemon estarian tras de mi- dijo en voz baja.

-pero la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que se ver lo mejor, en ves de conformarme con una pokemon que talves llegue a engañarte, cosa que se que tu no harías, y dime si no tengo razón.-dijo Jacob más cerca de Lyna.

-...-se sonroja.

-Bueno no todos te diran esto pero, ¡te amo Lyna! y eso es verdad- dijo en un tono muy alegré.

Después de eso se acerco más a Lyna y la beso dulcemente en los labios, al mismo tiempo en que ambos se sonrojan, más por Jacob.

-Te amo Jacob- dijo suave Lyna.

- yo también te amo Lyna, y siempre lo haré- dicho esto siguió con otro beso y así pasaron toda la noche como una joven pareja pokemon de un arcanine y una luxray.

FIN

N/A: por favor revisar, y no sean rudos en mi primera historia y a mi en serio me gusta pokemon y tengo varias ideas para historias,

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Green y Bianca

En el mismo busque estaba un sceptile recostado contra un árbol, estaba viendo el cielo y pensando un poco por qué su novia lo quería siendo él el menos apuesto del equipo.

_Por qué me querrá? no soy lindo, no soy muy simpático, y no lo nieguen es raro que una loppuny se enamore de un sceptile._ Él pensó un poco deprimido. _Aunque, claro siempre existió esos momentos en que yo era más agradable, eso creo? Pero la incógnita es "por qué me quiere"?! _Pensó por ultimo antes de poner sus patas o manos sobre su cabeza.

Entonces de la nada apareció una loppuny shiny, muy linda y que la luz de la luna le daba una hermosura demás.

Ella vio a sceptile y feu a sentarse con él. En cuanto lo hizo lo miro a la cara y vio que estaba muy pensativo y le pregunto: -Green, por qué estas tan pensativo? En qué piensas?-

-En nada, por qué?- contestó.

-Bueno, en lo usual piensas cuando algo anda mal, que pasó?-

-ah, no se como decírtelo- Dijo Green poniendo una pata en su nuca.

-Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi ¿no? porque yo te quiero- Dijo la loppuny en un tono dulce y beso la mejilla del gran reptil, he hizo que este se sonrojara.

-Pues, si quieres saberlo, es eso- Contesto- ¿Bianca, tu me quieres?

-sí, claro, te quiero más que a nadie y siempre lo haré- Respondió Bianca abrazándolo.

-Pero ¿por qué?, soy reptil feo y poco atractivo, y ni siquiera estoy en tu grupo huevo- Dijo un poco frenético.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Dijo ella levantándose.

-Sí, me gustaría y relajaría- Respondió Green.

-Bueno, te acuerdas cuando hicimos equipo en un concurso?-

-Sí, por qué?-

-Desde ese día, en que te vi siendo algo tan entretenido y lindo, capaz de maravillar a mucho publico- Dijo ella sonriendole. - Estuviste espectacular ese día y desde entonces comenzaste a gustarme, pero no lo sabia, y no se si te acuerdas, pero era cuando me gustaba Kriss-

-Sí, me acuerdo muy bien, porque fue hace dos meses-

-Bueno, pues a mi me pareció más tiempo, no importa, lo que sí importa es que desde ese momento me gustaste- Dijo ella abrazándolo. - Eso se hizo más fuerte cuando peleaste contra ese charizard solo para defenderme, aun siendo solo un grovyle- Continuo. -Y le ganaste, y supe también desde ese momento que te importaba, y que fui muy ciega para notarlo, porque pensaba que el amor solo era un pokémon lindo y que yo solo servia para lucir linda, pero me demostraste lo contrario. Me enamore de ti, me diste el valor para luchar y creo que soy quien debería estar preguntándose por qué mi pareja me ama, siendo yo la que tiene más defectos-

-Guau, no sabia que pensaras así de mi, y además, como no amarte siendo tan linda y dulce con todos- Dijo sceptile abrazandola.

-ja, no recuerdo que Kriss pensara lo mismo, di lo que quieras pero estaba loca, y no loca ordinaria loca loca-

-Sí, pero eso no cambia las cosas para mi- Dijo viéndola a los ojos y acercándose a ella más y más - te amo-.

-Yo también te amo- Respondió. Y sus labios se tocaron en un tierno beso de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

Después de ese beso se levantaron tomados de las manos y caminaron por todo el el bosque, acurrucado una contra el otro.


End file.
